<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impressions 2 by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309692">Impressions 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>Prompt: </b></p><p>Boku No Hero Academia - manga by Horikoshi Kohei"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impressions 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts">Lollipop_Panda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to a previous BnHA AU fill, but not necessary to have read to understand</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excitement coursed through Shōyō’s veins, making him bounce on his seat but keeping his feet firmly off the ground to avoid the earlier incident from repeating itself.<br/>
<br/>
The rude, tall black-haired boy stood up when his name was called by their homeroom teacher and he bowed respectfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes ! My name’s Kageyama Tobio and I come from the middle school Kitagawa Daiichi. Nice to meet you all.”<br/>
<br/>
He promptly sat back and even from the back of the classroom, Shōyō could see his cherry-red ears and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. <em>Cute.</em><br/>
<br/>
He kept focusing on the broad back, only glancing periodically to take a look at the classmate introducing themselves as it was the polite thing to do.<br/>
<br/>
However, when Takeda-sensei called a familiar name, he redirected his gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Opposite from him, at the very back, the blond giant stood up, looking like he wished he was anywhere but here.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi, Tsukishima Kei here.”<br/>
<br/>
He sat back, and even the teacher seemed troubled by the lack of emotion and information. He laughed nervously before resuming the roll call.<br/>
<br/>
Shōyō almost left the ground when he jumped out of his seat as his name was called.<br/>
<br/>
“HI !! MY NAME IS HINATA SHŌYŌ AND I COME FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL YUKIGAOKA !! I REALLY WANNA BECOME A HERO, NICE TO MEET YOU ALL !!!”<br/>
<br/>
He graced them with a blinding smile when he heard another voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Dumbass, this is the Hero class, of course we all wanna be heroes.”<br/>
<br/>
He blushed furiously and locked eyes with the boy near the front of the class who was looking at him tiredly. A familiar mocking snicker echoed in the classroom from the blond jerk. Shōyō opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could utter a word, Takeda-sensei clapped twice.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, kids, be nice with each other. No mocking your classmates. Good enthusiasm, Hinata-kun, you’ll need the motivation to become a pro-Hero. Kageyama-kun, we’re all very aware of that fact, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again. And no swearing. Tsukishima-kun and you should both apologise to Hinata-kun.”<br/>
<br/>
He looked at them in turn with expectant eyes. Kageyama looked sheepish, avoiding to meet the ginger’s gaze and bowed a little muttering a small “Sorry”. Tsukishima, on the other hand, wore a contorted face, like it physically pained him to do such a thing.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re waiting for you, Tsukishima-kun so that I can finish the roll call.”<br/>
<br/>
The blond ultimately sighed, rolled his eyes before looking at the wall and articulating a quick apology.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Tsukishima-kun. You can now sit down Hinata-kun.”<br/>
<br/>
Shōyō executed the order and his eyes fell back on Kageyama as the introductions continued. The schedule was handed to them and as the boy looked back to hand the prints, he noticed his staring before he could look elsewhere. They kept like this for the rest of homeroom and after what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang and they were free.<br/>
<br/>
As much as Shōyō wanted to go talk to the Kageyama guy, he hesitated for a moment as guilt overcame him from not paying any attention to what was essentially his first class at UA.<br/>
<br/>
A figure loomed over him and he looked up to meet bright blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
“Why do you keep staring at me ?”<br/>
<br/>
“I… I’m just looking up front and you happen to be there.”<br/>
<br/>
He leaned in.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re lying.”<br/>
<br/>
He looked offended.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not !”<br/>
<br/>
He contemplated him and the ginger blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey ! You two !”<br/>
<br/>
They both turned to see the boy from the Support Department. Shōyō waved excitedly at him and he approached, grumpy Tsukishima just behind.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re killing me, Yamaguchi.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shush Tsukki. Heroes should help each other ! You gain nothing by staying alone in your corner.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not alone in the corner.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not buying any of that. Hi, guys. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the Supports area after classes, we’re gonna take a look at the costumes.”<br/>
<br/>
Warm brown eyes shone brightly.<br/>
<br/>
“WE CAN !?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not forbidden and I can sneak you in. They gave us the password today. You’re in ?”<br/>
<br/>
The two classmates threw a look at each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, please, we’re in !”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p><p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>